A vast amount of content is available to users over a network, and the amount is ever increasing. For example, users currently have access to billions of web pages via the Internet. Further, the types of content that are available are also increasing, from web pages to images to downloadable music and so on. Therefore, it may be difficult for the users to locate particular content of interest from this amount and types of content
One technique that was traditionally utilized to locate desired content was through the use of an Internet search engine, also commonly known as a “search engine”. A search engine is typically accessed via a particular web site address and works as a stand-alone program that maintains a database of information collected over the Internet. For example, the search engine may search web pages and store information relating to this search as an indexed database. This information may then used similar as a card catalog to locate a particular web page of interest, such as a web page having keywords that were provided by a user.
Traditional search engines, however, were provided as a “destination” itself. Thus, a user navigated to the particular web site address of the search engine to then locate content of interest. The user then navigated from that web site address to other web site addresses having desired content. Therefore, the user may be forced to manually navigate from a particular experience (e.g., typing of a letter) to multiple network addresses to locate desired content, which may disrupt the user's interaction with the particular experience.